Already known in the prior art is a pressure control valve as an element of a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines, the object of which is to maintain as closely as possible a constant pressure in the injection valve. After the fuel pump has been switched off, the pressure control valve closes, and as a result the pressure in the fuel line and in the fuel injection system assembly decreases at various places where leakages occur. With each repeated starting up of the internal combustion engine, it is then primarily necessary to rebuild the pressure in the fuel injection system, and even to rid the fuel injection system of the vapor which may have built up. This creates difficulties and renders delays in starting unavoidable.